The present invention relates to a demodulating device, and particularly to a demodulating device for simultaneously demodulating a plurality of carriers, a process method of the demodulating device, and a program for making a computer carry out the method.
Demodulating devices have been reduced in circuit size due to progress of semiconductor technology, and demodulating devices that singly demodulate a plurality of carriers simultaneously have been in use. In a frequency diversity system, for example, a transmitting side transmits an identical signal by a plurality of different carriers, and a receiving side selects or synthesizes the carriers, thereby improving characteristics. This frequency diversity system has an advantage in that since an identical signal is transmitted by a plurality of carriers, even when some of the carriers cannot be received, reception is made possible by other carriers. An OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system, in particular, has many carries, and it is therefore very unlikely that none of the carries can be received. In addition, the OFDM system allows flexible selection of a combination of carriers for transmitting an identical signal. For these reasons, the OFDM system is widely used (see for example Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Such a demodulating device is configured such that different receiving blocks are provided so as to correspond to respective carries and the receiving blocks receive the respective corresponding carriers.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-201130 (FIG. 5)
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-336159 (FIG. 1)